Untitled: A Smut Story
by Nikita Lake
Summary: First-time author. Damon and Bonnie begin a relationship and they hid it from their friends. This is loosely based on Season 3 Episode 18 when Damon gets kidnapped. The plot line doesn't follow anything correctly. Smutty smut smut smut!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. L. J. Smith and the CW own it all.

Bonnie walked into the boarding house with a purpose, out to kill Damon for the murders she knew had been him. She'd heard Caroline's mother talking about it to another Founding Family member, though they obviously didn't know who had done it. Bonnie had instantly known that Damon had been behind it. She didn't know how she knew; she just did.

"Damon!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her. "Where are you, you lying son-of-a-bitch?!" There was no answer from the house, though she knew someone was home. She stomped out of the room and to the stairs, on a mission to find him and kill him. Thankfully, Stefan wasn't home; he would have tried to stop her rampage and be all noble about it. Honestly, Bonnie was happy that Elena had found someone that she could be happy with, but the vampire was horribly annoying at times.

When Bonnie burst through Damon's bedroom door, she had expected him to be lying on his bed sucking down more blood, or screwing some compelled girl who was way, way out of his league. Instead, she found a quiet, empty room that was way too well put together to be qualified as Damon's room. She'd never seen his room before, now that she thought of it. To her left was the bathroom; she had a sudden urge to run into it and stare at the magnificence of it.

"Damon!" she called this time, unsure if her magic had led her wrong this time. She realized that she was staring, now at the huge bed, as she walked around the foot of it.

A soft, annoyed voice from the floor on the other side of the bed mumbled, "What do you want, witch?"

Bonnie's anger flared up again until she caught sight of Damon where he was on the floor. He was leaning against his bed, his knees drawn to his chest, a glass of liquor in his hand; the bottle was on its side a few feet away from him, completely empty. The look on his face had Bonnie rethinking her plans to kill him.

The sudden awkward feeling of finding him in such a state had her stumbling over her words. "Uh…why are you…um…sitting on the floor?"

Damon shrugged. "Figured I'd get too drunk to stay on my bed." His voice sounded different even as he said that.

Bonnie frowned at Damon. She blew it off and pushed on with her plan. "You killed those hikers, didn't you?" she demanded, her hands on her hips now. "Sheriff Forbes was talking about it today! She told Mrs. Lockwood about them, and I overheard. I thought we had an agreement, Damon. You wouldn't kill anyone anymore! You promised!"

That signature smirk raised a corner of his mouth. "Promised? Vampire," he reminded her. "And since when do you trust me?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she focused on her magic just for a moment, giving Damon a small jolt of an aneurism. He grunted, his eyes grimacing.

"I don't trust you," she spat at him. "But I trust Elena, and she trusts you for some reason. Now, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Showing mercy, witch? I'm surprised you're giving me a chance to dissuade you at all."

"Chalk it up to insanity," Bonnie muttered.

Damon sighed, wincing a little. He let his legs slide down away from his chest until they were flat to the floor. A big, nasty, green wound oozed a little on his chest, his black t-shirt ripped. "The hikers weren't me," he hissed, pressing his palm to the wound. "It was one of Katherine's cronies. While I was fighting him, Katherine was laughing as she circled us, waving a silver dagger at me. I don't know how she got the dagger or what it was made out of, but she stabbed me after I killed her companion and it hasn't healed yet. I tried pouring alcohol into it for Christ's sake, and it still hasn't healed." Damon looked up at Bonnie with a look in his eyes that Bonnie had never seen. "I know I seem all macho vampire to you people, but I don't actually want to die."

Bonnie stared at the usually smarmy vampire in surprise. "Damon Salvatore? Asking a witch for help?"

Damon shrugged and winced as the wound oozed more puss and started bleeding faster. "A vampire's gotta do what a vampire's gotta do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Drag yourself out of that corner so I can get to you better. And try to take your shirt off."

Damon shook his head. "Yes to the first, but my shirt stays put. It hurts too much to take it off. I tried."

"Baby," Bonnie muttered as she went to his bathroom to gather a few towels, soap, and other things that she thought might help. On her way back to the complaining vampire, she grabbed a pair of scissors to cut his shirt away from the wound.

Damon was lying on the floor when she walked back over to him, sweat gleaming on his forehead. Bonnie set her supplies down and used the scissors to remove his shirt as he complained about her ruining a perfectly good shirt.

"So why did you come in here and pout instead of going to Stefan or Elena for help?" Bonnie asked as she worked.

Damon wasn't breathing at that point, but he started now so he could talk. "I don't usually beg for help," he said dryly with his jaw clenched shut. Bonnie could tell that he was trying to keep his face and teeth normal. She didn't know why, but she felt grateful of him because of that; she hated looking at that vampire face.

"Have you tried drinking blood to see if that would help?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded curtly once. "Please stop trying to get me to talk. I appreciate the gesture, but please, just stop." Appreciate? Bonnie wasn't sure if she should feel weirded out that Damon was thanking her in a roundabout way, or pleased that he would even think to thank her in the first place. She almost expected him to just snap at her; that's what she would have done had she been the one that had a gaping would in her chest.

"Alright…" Bonnie muttered. "So, you don't have any disinfectant or antiseptic. Got any ideas?"

He slowly shook his head. "Do something witchy, or something." Damon watched Bonnie closely as she stared thoughtfully at his wound. Her furrowed brow almost made him smile despite the pain he was in. Katherine had really done a number on him this time; he only hoped that the blade she'd used wasn't poisonous or something.

"Maybe it had vervain on it?" Bonnie mused aloud.

Damon shook his head. "It would have healed by now and been more painful than this." The way he said it made him sound like an impatient jackass, and he expected Bonnie to lash out at him, but she stayed oddly calm. "Take your time," he muttered mutinously, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's not like I'm dying an awful death right now or anything."

It seemed Bonnie hadn't been listening to his short rant; an intense stinging feeling spread from the wound in Damon's chest, and he groaned deeply, reaching out for anything to grip and finding Bonnie's knee. He grasped it, trying to be gentle, but damn; whatever she was doing with her magic hurt like a bitch.

Just when the burning heat felt like it would be too much, it stopped. Bonnie's head lolled forward on her shoulders as she gasped; her palm rested on Damon's bare stomach for support.

"You…ok?" Damon gasped. He swore softly under his breath, confused about why that had hurt so much.

It took a short moment for Bonnie to answer, but she nodded. "Just tired," she breathed. "Sorry about hurting you."

Even though the witch had just apologized to him without being sarcastic, he didn't think about it much; he realized that he was still gripping her knee. He was pretty sure he'd given her bruises, but she seemed to be fine. She got busy then, resting a damp, hot rag over Damon's wound and pressing her hand on it gently. He winced, trying to stay still. She wiped the puss and blood from around the wound, dropping the rag to the floor before picking up the scissors.

"I believe there is a piece of dagger stuck in there," she said, giving him an apologetic look. "I have to cut it open a little more to get it out."

Damon sighed. At least that wouldn't be as painful as the burning.

Bonnie grimaced as she positioned the scissors at the edges of the wound. "Sorry," she said before she cut. Blood gushed a little more, making it hard to see the small, shiny piece of dagger. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Bonnie really hated causing people pain, even those people that she hated.

Damon hadn't moved an inch when she'd done that, so she thought maybe it didn't hurt as much. When she did it to the other side, he grunted once, the blood gushing more. She winced a little and focused, using her magic just enough to push the blood away from the dagger tip. She was sure it was the tip now and gave Damon a warning look before she dug it out of his wound. As she focused, she felt Damon's hand grip her knee again.

The dagger tip came out pretty easily, but as soon as she got it out, a thought occurred to her. How did she know that he was telling the truth about the hikers?

"Your thoughts are really open right now," he commented, watching her work. He'd never seen her brows furrow so much; the little spot between her eyebrows was kind of…dare he think it…adorable. "And you probably shouldn't trust me, Bonnie. But you are, so there must be some level of trust between us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pinched Damon's skin together so it would heal faster. The wound, now with the infection burned out of it—which was what Bonnie had done with her magic—was bleeding freely and binding together quickly.

"I don't think it was poisonous," Bonnie mumbled, watching his skin seal shut. "I think the piece of dagger was just not allowing it to heal right away."

Damon groaned, stretching on the floor. Bonnie was suddenly mesmerized by the way his muscles moved under his skin. His taut stomach rippled as he wiggled a little. When he sat up, it caused their faces to be mere inches apart. Bonnie gasped, backing away uncomfortably and gasping when he snatched her wrist up. He held it for only a few seconds before very gently pulling her back toward him.

"Thank you," he offered softly, his light blue eyes staring deeply into hers. "I didn't think you would actually help me. So…thank you."

Bonnie swallowed hard before answering. "You're…welcome," she replied, the words sounding foreign in her mouth while talking to Damon. She felt the need to get as far away from him as possible because of the sudden awkwardness. The only thing stopping her from bolting out of that room, though, was the expression on his face. "There's still something wrong," she breathed, staring into those light blue eyes. Usually, they had up an impenetrable wall of snarky attitude; now, though, they looked so clear that she felt like she was staring into his soul.

"What makes you say that?" he asked softly, staring right back.

She gave a pointed look at his hand where it was still wrapped around her wrist. "Well, for starters, you're still holding my wrist. Also, you haven't said any smartass comments about how close together we are. And you haven't put up your shield yet. Your eyes look so…_pure_."

Damon let go of her wrist instantly, the wall still not there. "Pure? What an oxymoron. A pure vampire. Bah!" He started to move away from her, but this time, she grabbed his wrist.

"Damon, wait," she mumbled when he looked back at her. "Tell me. We may not be friends, but Elena—"

"Elena this, Elena that," Damon muttered, yanking his hand away from Bonnie. "Why do the things we talk about always have to come back to Elena somehow?"

Bonnie was shocked. It sounded like Damon was sick of hearing what Elena had to say. "Because you are in love with her," Bonnie reminded him.

Damon rolled his eyes and that wall slammed down over them, shutting Bonnie out.

"You're not in love with her?"

He made a Damon-esque annoyed face. "Considering the near-death experience I just had that included Katherine, I'm not feeling very happy with our doppelganger at the moment." He gave her a mocking smile though it didn't at all reach his eyes.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "So the more you begin to hate Katherine, the unhappier you become with loving Elena. Interesting."

Damon shook his head and stood, walking into his bathroom. The gentle sway of his hips made Bonnie smile a little. She watched as he stopped in front of his mirror, resting his hands on the counter and letting his head drop forward. "Sorry," he muttered, his voice echoing a little because of the bathroom. "You know, I am trying to be nicer to you. To everyone in general actually. _Elena_ wanted me to because _everyone_ is her friend." Damon rolled his eyes and pushed off the counter, walking back into his bedroom. Bonnie was still kneeling on the floor, the damp rag in her hands now; when she caught sight of his eyes, she noticed that he seemed to be fighting to keep that wall up. He was failing miserably though. Damon's blood was still on her hands, but she was fascinated for some reason while she watched Damon that she didn't really care.

Damon went on. "I can't believe I'm still crawling after her, just like I crawled after Katherine. I have to stop. This needs to stop." He strode over to Bonnie and before she could react, he pulled her up by her underarms and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Bonnie's palm landed with a resounding slap on Damon's cheek, jerking his head to the side. She immediately regretted it, even though she didn't show that to him, as she stared at Damon with wide, angry eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled, stomping out of the room, grumbling about vampires and their pushy habits as she went. Little did she know, Damon was watching her with a look on his face that resembled a lost puppy.

He didn't follow her though, only took another bottle of expensive booze from a stash in his closet and curled up on that same side of his bed to drink his woes away. Only, his woes weren't totally focused on Katherine and Elena; Bonnie's face floated in his eyes as well as he let himself be completely vulnerable to the wall he was staring at. The way Bonnie had been treating him while helping him had made him realize, even in just a few minutes, that she wasn't as bad as she acted around him. She did have compassion, even for vampires, and she wanted to show it. He could tell that by what he had heard in her thoughts while she'd worked on fixing his wound. Even though the hate-hate relationship between the two of them never seemed to break, Damon knew that she would be hurt if he died.

He'd heard the beginning of her thoughts after his wound had healed too; she'd watched him as he stretched out in front of her, and he kind of like that fact that she had been checking him out a little. Not that the egotistical vampire really needed his ego boosted at all.

When half the bottle of booze was gone, Damon was fairly drunk considering before Bonnie had shown up, he'd had an entire bottle gone. He stood wobbly from his hiding spot, hugging the half empty bottle to his chest, and wandered down the stairs to the blood freezer Stefan still kept. After gathering a couple bags, he warmed them up in the microwave, the only human appliance that the brothers really needed. As he was pouring the bags into a glass, he heard Stefan's Porsche pull into the driveway. Before his brother could find him like this, Damon sauntered back to his room, stumbling on the way.

Hours later in the shower, he was blaming the shampoo that was making the tears come from his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. L.J. Smith and the CW do.

Bonnie sat in the middle of her bed at home, trying to justify why she'd slapped Damon. _He's a conniving, smarmy bastard who probably would have raped you…_ is as far as she got, though she knew even the likes of Damon wouldn't rape a woman. Especially considering the fact that everyone in town wanted to be inside his pants. He probably would compel a woman before he raped them.

She put her head in her hands as she realized what Damon had been trying to do. Plagued by two women who mirrored each other was hard for Bonnie, but she couldn't imagine what loving both of them was doing to Damon.

"I can't be a rebound," she said to herself quietly, trying to solidify those words in her head. "I don't even _like_ him like that. I could never…what would Grams think?" The emotions swirling around in Bonnie's mind were enough to make tears flood her eyes. She stood from her bed and grabbed her car keys before running out the front door.

Bonnie's frazzled nerves had her nearly crashing her car a few times, considering how fast she was going. She knew she should slow down, but she couldn't stop thinking about what her ancestors would think about Damon's kiss. She needed to know right now.

The first thing she heard when she walked into that house was a whispery ghost. "Vampire," it hissed in her ear.

She flinched and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm a witch," she told the ghost, though she didn't see anything or anyone talking to her.

"You smell like a vampire," that same voice whispered softly.

A strong force suddenly dropped onto Bonnie's shoulders, forcing her to her knees. It wasn't painful, just powerful.

"I know," Bonnie whispered, gasping when the force pushed her all the way to the floor. She could barely squirm.

"Why?" that voice hissed.

"A…a kiss—" Bonnie began slowly as tears rolled down her face, but the voice cut her off.

"How dare you."

Bonnie started to sob, which caused her to inhale the dust on the floor. She choked on it and sobbed some more as the force pushed harder. It was painful now and made Bonnie cry out.

"Please," she gasped as the force pushed all the air out of her lungs. "I didn't—"

The force pushed so hard that the rotted floor under Bonnie dropped out from under her. Bonnie screamed as she fell, landing stomach-first onto the floor bits beneath her. Her nose smashed into the floor as she fell, her body landing so hard that all the air was knocked out of her; she blacked out for a moment, and when she came to, her nose was gushing blood and her entire body ached. Though she was injured, she knew it could have been a lot worse.

The next voice she heard was the last voice she'd expected to hear. "Bonnie?!" Footsteps thudded up the porch stairs close to where Bonnie had fallen through the floor. "Oh, shut up you stupid witches and stop burning me—ouch!" Harsh cussing followed. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

"D-Damon?" Bonnie stammered, trying to roll onto her back. Agony flared up her body and she screamed as she fainted for a moment again. When she woke up, Damon was beside her, the worry on his face so apparent that she had to smile. She was lying on her back now, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" she asked softly, her breath still evading her lungs. She coughed once and a sharp twinge in her leg made her cry out. "I…I think my leg is broken." Bonnie made a face and winced when she tasted blood in her mouth. "And my nose too."

Damon nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time," he said quietly, brushing a lock of Bonnie's hair away from her face.

She shook her head. "Why are you here?" she asked, wincing when she tried to breathe through her nose. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." Those words flew out of her mouth; she wasn't sure if she'd actually wanted to say them.

Damon smiled slightly. "I saw you fly through a stop sign in your car and followed you, though you were going really fast, Bonnie." He looked around. "All for this?" He made a face.

Bonnie almost laughed, though she hurt too much to do so. "C-can you help me?" she asked softly, her eyes terrified and in pain. "I c-can't stand up."

"Given your broken leg," he murmured as he nodded, "I wouldn't let you try to stand on your own." He paused. "I don't want to hurt you any more than is necessary, Bonnie."

"How else are you going to—" she stopped herself from her words as she realized what he meant. "No, I can't. I can't drink your blood."

"You know the pain you felt before when you moved your leg?" he asked.

Nausea spun Bonnie's head in circles. "Yeah," she whispered.

"If I try to get you out of here with that leg, it's going to hurt tenfold. I can't move you until you're healed."

Bonnie's eyes teared up. "My ancestors hate me," she whispered softly, looking around. "They aren't even talking to me right now."

Damon grimaced. "I'm all for them not talking to you, Bonnie. The more they ignore you, the more they ignore me."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but pain screwed up Damon's face before she could make a sound.

"Okay, I spoke too soon," he muttered, wincing as smoke curled up his back. "Do you want me to help your great-great-great…however many greats granddaughter?!" he snapped.

The smoking stopped.

Damon bit his wrist and offered it to Bonnie, whose eyes flooded with tears again. It didn't matter, though; the witches in the house used their power to heal the bite mark quickly so she couldn't drink any of it.

"Son of a…" Damon muttered and bit his wrist again. It healed as soon as he took his wrist away from his mouth.

"They won't let me drink your blood in case I die with it in my system," Bonnie choked. "I can't heal myself either, so you have to carry me out of the house."

"How do I do that without hurting you anymore than you already are?" he demanded, sounding pissed. "I really don't like your ancestors." He growled low in his throat when they burned him a little more.

"Please get me out of here," Bonnie said, sounding like she was about to faint. Damon focused on her to find her watching him with biggest eyes he'd ever seen. God, she was beautiful. The thought went through his head at the same time he reached over and pulled a piece of wood from the wreckage around them. He propped it next to her broken leg and looked around for something to use to tie the wood to her leg. Nothing came to mind, so he pulled his t-shirt off and tore it into strips.

"Damon," she gasped. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did," he told her frankly. "If I move your leg without trying to keep it straight it will heal so badly without medical care that you won't be able to walk. So bunch up your shirt and bite down on it, so you don't bite your tongue while I move your leg. Okay?"

She nodded as she did what he told her to do. She tried to breathe through the pain but ended up screaming around her shirt as he carefully tied her leg to the board with the strips of his shirt, making sure they were secure before lifting her in his arms. She fainted now, even though her leg wasn't moving.

Damon swore as he felt her go limp against his body. He was thanking whatever reason he'd gone out that afternoon; if he hadn't seen Bonnie tear through that stop sign, he wouldn't have been with her now to save her. He knew for a fact that she left her phone at home, because he'd called it as he followed her. She hadn't answered, so he just resolved to follow her until he found where she was headed.

He still didn't know why she was here in the first place.

He shifted her carefully in his arms as he found the stairs in the basement that led to the first floor. As soon as the sun hit his skin in the house, he felt it burn, but he couldn't move too fast for fear he'd hurt Bonnie's leg more.

"I hope you are happy," he told the witches around him. "The last Bennett witch is probably going to die because you are all too stubborn to let me heal her with my blood."

The burn of the sun hurt worse as he moved slowly toward the front door. He realized that there was a gaping hole in the middle of the floor where he'd intended to walk where Bonnie had fallen through.

"Just this once," he groaned to the witches. "Fix the floor or let me walk over it without trying to kill your last relative. Please?"

"A vampire begging?" a whispery voice laughed in Damon's ear. "How rich."

"Your. Last. Relative," he repeated.

They sighed quietly. "Fine," that voice muttered. Damon watched as the beams of the floor were put back together one by one. He shifted Bonnie in his arms a little, wishing that the blood that had come from her nose didn't smell so good.

"Hurt her and we'll kill you, vampire," the witches thundered as he walked out of the house. He went to a tree that was a few hundred feet from the house and laid Bonnie's limp body in the shade before straightening her leg and moving behind her. He lifted her torso a little so he could rest her against his thighs and stomach. He bit into his wrist again, happy for once that it didn't heal really fast, and rested it against Bonnie's lips.

"Come on Bon," he murmured softly, stroking her hair with his other hand. "Drink. You need to drink."

She didn't move.

Panicking a little now, Damon moved his free hand to her throat and started to stroke her throat firmly. It triggered the swallowing muscles in Bonnie's throat, which got a few drops of his blood into her. It was enough to wake her up a little and she latched on with her lips, drinking a little more before Damon pulled his wrist from her mouth and wiped her lips off.

A few minutes later, she made a soft sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Damon smiled and looked down at her to watch her blink her eyes open.

"What happened?" she mumbled. "We were downstairs…"

"The witches repaired the floor so I could get you out of there and heal you."

Bonnie paused. "They're not happy that you fed me blood," she said quietly, like she was listening to the witches. "They're yelling at you. They won't let you inside the house again. If you try, I'm sure they'll torch you."

Damon grimaced. "Thanks for the warning," he sighed, brushing her hair from her face again. "How are you feeling?"

She wiggled her nose and took a deep breath. "Well, that's healed," she said softly, trying to sit up. She gasped and collapsed back on his legs and stomach as the pain of her leg spiked through her. "That's not." She closed her eyes against the tears that wanted to escape, but she wasn't fast enough.

Damon caught them with his fingertips and smiled when she looked up at him again.

"You're shirtless," she sniffed and laughed. "I guess I state the obvious when I'm in pain."

"You'll be a hoot if you ever have kids," he joked, smiling down at her genuinely. "I can see it now; 'there's a baby coming out of my—'"

Bonnie slapped his arm while she laughed. "Stop! Before I hurt myself further!"

Damon grinned. "I'm glad I could make you laugh." He paused. "I'm sorry about—"

Bonnie shook her head slowly, knowing he was talking about that morning in his bedroom. "Don't be. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"I don't suppose…" Damon looked down at her to see a blush cover her face.

"Damon, I—"

He nodded. "I'm assuming what happened in there was because of me," he said as he nodded toward the house. "So I'll stay away."

Bonnie bit her lower lip as she looked away from his upside-down face. She wasn't sure what she thought of him rescuing her like this, but she did know that she owed him for it. How was she supposed to give him something when all he wanted was a distraction from Katherine and Elena?

He gave her a very startled look. "Is that why you slapped me? Because you think you'd be a distraction from the two women in my life that piss me off the most?"

She grimaced. "Is my mind open again?"

He nodded and looked away from her curious eyes. "I don't like opening up," he said quietly. "So bear with me. This is very painful."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "More painful than what I just went through?"

Damon gave her a droll stare before looking away from her eyes. "I might be a player, but I assure you, it's just something to hide behind," he muttered, not meeting her eyes. "I would love to find someone who knows what I am and who I am, where I came from and where I've been. Who doesn't judge me for what I am." He winced. "But I suppose you aren't the best choice for this, considering you hate vampires. I guess I just look for pain when it comes to relationships."

Bonnie sighed. "It's not that I hate vampires, Damon," she said quietly. "I just hate what you stand for. Or stood for. I don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he brushed his fingertips along her jaw.

She shivered a little. "I mean, you're a player. I don't do casual things, Damon."

He nodded. "I didn't think you would do something casual like I constantly do. And half the time, mine aren't casual."

"They're compelled," she mumbled.

Damon held his hands up. "Hey, I just don't want them to freak out that I'm drinking their—"

She shook her head. "Don't, please," she said quietly. "So if I…if I wanted to…to…"

"Kiss me?" he offered gently.

She grimaced. "Yeah. If I allowed that to happen, what would…" she trailed off. "I don't know how to say it."

"You want to know what would happen between us." Damon sighed. "Bonnie, you are a beautiful woman. And even though you slapped me before I could really kiss you, I know that your lips are so, so soft."

She blushed deep red.

Damon smiled at that, touching her upside-down cheek. "I would never use you as a rebound, or as a body to distract me from Elena and Katherine. I want to get over them so they can't hurt me anymore. There's this hole in my chest that they both chisel at every time I see either of them."

"They look the same," Bonnie whispered, staring up at him. "Seeing one of them is like they both chisel at you at all times."

Damon nodded slowly. "I'm pathetic," he spat angrily as he shook his head. "I want to get over them and let them do whatever they want to do, but I can't. Not when they're always there, always near enough to pop into my life and tear more at that hole."

Bonnie reached up and cupped his cheek. "I don't know if I'm very good at repairing holes," she said quietly. "But you opening up to me like this is a step closer to me letting you into my life."

Damon sighed, closing his eyes and resting one of his hands over Bonnie's hand on his face. When his eyes opened, he looked calmer than she'd ever seen him. "How's your leg?" he asked, tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"I don't want to move it," she said softly. "I'm scared it'll hurt again."

"Does it hurt at all when you aren't moving it?"

She shrugged. "It's a little achy, but nothing much else."

"We should probably wait a little longer then," he said softly. "And I should probably drive you home."

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Good plan." She paused and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Aren't you cold?" she asked when she realized that the top of her head was pressed against his bare stomach.

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he said softly, his fingertips brushing her cheek again. "Can I…?" he trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and shifted a little, reaching up and touching the side of his neck. "Can you kiss me?" she filled in, watching his eyes.

It was the first time she'd seen him so unsure of himself. He slowly nodded, looking away from her. "I want to," he said quietly.

"Then do it." Her voice was so quiet; she'd waited a few minutes to say it to make sure that she actually wanted it.

He shook his head. "The blood from your nose," he pointed out.

She put her hand over her mouth and nose. "Is it really that bad?" She looked worried now.

Damon shrugged and tried to think of something to make her feel better. "It looks fine," he said lamely.

Bonnie groaned. "It looks horrendous doesn't it? Completely disgusting."

Damon covered her mouth with his hand. "Do you have any water with you?" he asked softly, watching her eyes as she glared up at him.

"Bottle in my car," she mumbled against his hand. She pushed herself up off his lap so he could flash to her car to find the water and come back. He knelt down next to her wounded leg and examined it before slowly untying the pieces of his shirt. "This doesn't hurt does it?" he asked, giving her a concerned look.

Bonnie shook her head. When all the ties were taken away, Damon crawled over to her and poured some of the water from the bottle onto one of the ties before giving it to her to clean her face with.

"I probably look horrible right now anyway," she muttered, shaking her head as she tried to wipe it all off.

Damon reached for the piece of t-shirt and pulled it from her hands, tilting her chin up and landing a sweet kiss on her mouth. She was too surprised to slap him like she had last time, though she didn't want to slap him anymore.

When he pulled away, his eyes were narrowed, and he stayed close to her, still holding her chin. "You look amazing," he murmured softly, his voice near a growl. "Don't think otherwise."

Bonnie grimaced but felt better now that he had complimented her. "Thanks," she whispered, gnawing on her lower lip nervously. "Is, um, all the blood gone?"

He used the cloth in his hand to wipe off the excess that was still hanging around her nose, using the fact that he had to be close to her to kiss her again.

Bonnie still didn't know whether she should be letting him do that or not; instead of slapping him, she let him do it and enjoyed it while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon held back the groan that wanted to be heard as he tasted Bonnie's lips. She seemed unsure as she kissed him back, subtly not allowing him past her lips. Damon tried to tempt her by drawing soft lines along her closed lips with his tongue, and it almost worked. He felt her body shift toward him a little, her hand finding his where it propped him up on the ground next to her. He pulled away from her mouth to find that hand, seeing a flash of disappointment in her gaze along with unease. His free hand captured her hand and brought it to his lips as he watched her expression; when he gently nipped her fingertips, a soft blush covered her face and her eyes darted away from his, focusing on something over his shoulder, then going back to his eyes, down to her hand, and back to something over his shoulder.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked softly as he watched her.

She waited a short moment to answer. "Yes," she mumbled.

He looked down toward her legs. "Your leg is healed," he murmured, kissing her hand again before letting it go. "You moved it without realizing."

Bonnie stared at her leg for moment, testing it out and moving it carefully. "Wow," she whispered. "I've known about vampires, and about my being a witch for how long now? And I'm still appalled at how quickly vampire blood heals."

Damon chuckled as he moved down to her leg. "You might want to be a little wary about it, though," he warned as he picked her leg up and used very gentle fingers to probe around the area of the bone that had been broken. The bruising from the break was still there, but had faded to nearly yellow already. "Does this hurt at all?" he asked, looking back up at her to see that her eyes had gone dark. He smiled slightly, looking away and pretending that he didn't know that she was enjoying that touch.

_Enjoying_, he thought to himself, smiling inwardly as his eyes narrowed. _She's enjoying my touch._ Damon wasn't sure why that made him feel good.

"It doesn't hurt," Bonnie mumbled, watching him closely. She knew that he knew that his touch felt good on her skin, though she wasn't planning on talking about it. She was too fixated on that fact that his large hands that could cause so much pain were being very, very gentle. She'd never understood that realization in books—she'd started at an early age reading romance novels and had read the "large hands being gentle" thing multiple times. Now she understood how it could be…dare she think it…arousing. Bonnie gnawed on her bottom lip and paused when she tasted Damon there.

"You okay?" Damon asked as he watched her battle emotions. She was adorable when she was undecided. He'd given up trying to shield thoughts from himself about her. Dammit, this girl…this woman in front of him was adorable.

Bonnie shook her head. "Still a little…"

Damon watched her try to decide on the word she couldn't think of. "About the witches in the house or about me?" he asked.

"The witches," she mumbled. "And you. And me."

Damon smiled slightly and crawled back up to her. He sat next to her though not touching. He would let her get used to the thought of a relationship, and when she was ready, he would let her come to him. Women usually went after him anyway, but with Bonnie it was different. He knew what he wanted with her, and he was determined not to screw this up.

"I think I'm ready to go home," Bonnie said quietly, looking up at Damon. He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

Damon nodded. "I'll drive your car," he told her.

"What about your car?" she asked, looking confused.

"I can walk from your house to mine," he assured her, reaching for her hand but thinking the better of it.

"I won't break, you know," she said as he put his hand back where it had been. She reached over to his hand and picked it up, letting their fingers twine together. "My ancestors are probably very pissed off at me right now."

Damon ducked his head when Bonnie looked away from him. "You can say no," he said softly, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "If you don't want—"

She put her other hand over his mouth. "I know I can say no," she said. "Don't think I won't. But…I'm okay with this." She lifted their twined hands.

Damon pulled the hand over his mouth down and kissed her knuckles before letting it go. "Good. I won't feel like I'm pressuring you then."

Bonnie gave him a confused look, then shook her head. "This is all knew for me, the good Damon. I'm expecting you to make a joke or be incredibly sarcastic like you usually are."

Damon grinned. "There are other facets to the diamond that is Damon Salvatore," he said regally, putting a hand over his chest.

Bonnie smiled as Damon stood up and pulled her to her feet. She rested her weight on her newly-healed leg carefully. It held and felt like it hadn't even been broken. She really wanted to pretend to fall over though, just to see if Damon would catch her.

"Still good?" he asked, one of his hands poised behind her back and the other near her arm to catch her if she did fall. Bonnie smiled; of course he would catch her. She took a step, confident that her leg wouldn't give out.

She was wrong. She collapsed the second time she let her weight go to that leg. Damon caught her right away, almost exactly when she collapsed. He lifted her in his arms, cradle style, and smiled when she looked at him. There was a stunned look on her face.

"How did you catch me so fast?" she asked.

"Vampires hear better than you think we do," he told her as he walked forward. "The muscles in your leg aren't totally up to speed, and I can hear that better than you can feel it."

Bonnie looked enlightened. "Jeez," she mumbled. "Do you hear like that all the time?"

He shook his head. "Only if I'm focusing hard on it. I wanted to make sure I caught you in case your leg wasn't up to it."

"Oh," she murmured, draping her arm over his shoulders. "Well, thanks."

Damon chuckled. "My pleasure."

Bonnie opened the car door when they got to the passenger side, and Damon set her on the seat carefully. He shut the door and flashed to the driver's side. Bonnie laughed when he tried to sit in the seat but couldn't because Bonnie had fixed the seat for her height. When Damon finally slid into the seat, he grimaced as he fixed the mirrors.

"Your car is tiny," he told her.

Bonnie grinned. "That's what I like about it."

"Seatbelt," he ordered. "If I get us into a crash, I have a good chance of living. You don't."

Bonnie made a face as she pulled the strap across her shoulder. Damon started the car and zoomed down the driveway.

"Please don't hurt my baby," she pleaded to him, rubbing her hand on the dashboard in front of her.

Damon chuckled. "I'll do my best," he said dryly. He rested his right elbow on the center console and offered her his hand. She hesitated before threading her fingers through his.

The car ride was quiet and surprisingly comfortable. The radio was set to a classic rock channel, and Bonnie knew some of the songs to sing along with; Damon knew all of them and sang along as well.

"Are you still okay?" Damon asked as they entered Mystic Falls.

Bonnie nodded. "For the most part," she mumbled.

"For the most part?" Damon repeated, pulling into a vacant parking lot all of a sudden. "What do you mean?" He parked the car and turned the radio off, turning to her.

She shrugged, looking away from him. Damon reached over to pull her chin back toward him. "Tell me," he murmured when she met his eyes.

"I still feel like a rebound," she mumbled.

Damon sighed, closing his eyes. "What can I do to persuade you otherwise?"

She shrugged. "Tell me something you wouldn't tell anyone else, not even Elena or Katherine."

Damon didn't pause. "Every time I see Katherine, a little piece of me breaks off. It feels as if the past is rushing back and I'm in desperate love with her again. After I see her, I hole up in my room, sitting in the spot you found me, nursing a bottle of booze to drown out the sorrows of the memories she brings back and the rejection she makes me feel. I want to get rid of this constant feeling of rejection from both of them. I want to feel something for someone else, something that will make me forget about the two females that have plagued me all my vampiric life.

"Katherine's presence…she tears a hole in my chest the size of her fist. I don't understand why it happens or why I can't get over the two of them. Maybe it's the constant reminder of the feelings I have for them." A look of disgust flitted over his face.

Bonnie nudged him. "What feelings?" she asked softly.

"Hate," he muttered. "Loathe. Disgust." He paused. "Love." He sighed deeply. "Yeah, I still love her. How screwed up is that?"

Bonnie didn't laugh, though laughter was what Damon had been looking for. "She was your first love, wasn't she?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "Then Elena…and the hole just never goes away. Sometimes it feels like it's ok again, but at the same time, I feel like just Elena's name, or her voice, could tear me in half."

Bonnie nodded slowly, shifting in her seat so she could reach across the arm rest and take Damon's hand. She squeezed it gently. "This hole in your chest…I've never repaired a broken heart." She paused. "But I'm willing to help mend it a little at least."

Damon smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Thank you, Bonnie," he murmured, drawing her hand away from her lap and to his lips. "You've been mending it without knowing it, actually."

She blushed a little before pulling her hands from his and cupping his chin, tugging him gently over to her.

Damon tensed suddenly, just a hair before their lips touched, and pulled away, a grim look on his face. "Get ready to be scolded," he warned, nodding toward her side of the door.

Bonnie turned around to look out her window and groaned. Sheriff Forbes had just pulled into the vacant parking lot in her squad car. Caroline's mom got out of the police car and walked over to Bonnie's car with a business expression on her face.

Bonnie opened the door to step out. "Hi, Sheriff Forbes."

"Bonnie?" The sheriff was surprised to find Bonnie just sitting in a parking lot. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? You should be getting home now."

Bonnie heard the driver's side door open. "Sorry, Sheriff," Damon drawled as he stepped out, looking at the sheriff over the top of the car. "It's my fault for keeping her out so late." Even though it wasn't all that late…

The shock on Sheriff Forbes' face was priceless. "Damon," she said, sounding surprised. "Um, I'll trust you to get Bonnie home now." She nodded at him and gave Bonnie a small surprised look before going back to her car.

Bonnie looked over the top of her car at Damon, who was fuming. "What's your problem?" she asked, her voice playful.

"She interrupted you about to kiss me for a change," Damon grumbled, slipping back inside the car. Bonnie joined him and reached over to cup his chin again. They kissed for a few seconds before Damon pulled away. "Should get you back," he muttered.

"Why was Sheriff Forbes so surprised that you were with me?" Bonnie mused aloud.

Damon gave her an amused Damon-esque look, eyebrow raised. "I'm shirtless, remember?" he drawled in that voice, grinning when Bonnie's face flamed.

"Let's get you home before we get yelled at by Caroline's mom," Julian said softly, brushing his finger over her lip.

She smiled shyly, agreeing.

Damon pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and kissed her hand before getting out and flashing to her door, pulling it open before she had the chance.

"My lady," he murmured, offering his hand to her.

She grinned, giving him her hand and let him pull her out. His arm slipped around her waist gently, making sure that she wouldn't fall before he let her go.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her walk forward.

"I think so," Bonnie answered, looking down at her feet. "I feel a little wobbly, but I think I'll be okay."

"I'll help you to the door, just in case."

Bonnie looked up at the badass vampire helping her to the door and smiled inwardly; she felt so special when he looked at her.

Bonnie unlocked the front door and leaned against the doorframe, smiling up at him. "Thanks, Damon," she said quietly.

He smiled widely and leaned in, stopping when he felt the barrier block him. His eyes narrowed slightly and crooked his finger at Bonnie.

She grinned and leaned toward him too, letting him kiss her once.

"You're not going to invite me in, are you?" he murmured, nuzzling her nose.

She shook her head. "Some time soon, though," she mumbled, looking down shyly. "Promise."

Damon smiled. "I'll hold you to it. But for now, I'll let you alone."

"Okay," she mumbled, reaching for him and grabbing his t-shirt. She gave him one more kiss before whispering, "Bye."


End file.
